The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of blackberry plant, botanically known as Rubus subg. Rubus ‘FNZ-6VB’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘FNZ-6VB’. ‘FNZ-6VB’ is a new blackberry plant grown for fruit production.
The new cultivar originated from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Faversham, Kent, United Kingdom. ‘FNZ-6VB’ arose from a cross made between ‘Waldo’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Karaka Black’ as the male parent (not patented). ‘FNZ-6VB’ was selected as a single unique plant in from amongst the seedlings from the above cross in July of 2013.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by bud and cane cuttings in winter of 2013 in Faversham, Kent, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by bud and cane cuttings and tissue culture using meristem tissue has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.